1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates in general to a focusing apparatus and method thereof, and more particularly to an automatic focusing apparatus automatically adjusting the imaging precision and a method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the electronic industry has gained booming growth in recent years, the miniaturization of consumer electronic products such as mobile phone, camera, and projector has become a mainstream trend in the market. In response to the needs of the electronic industry, the processing and formation methods of critical parts and assemblies are critical to the electronic industry. Conventional mechanical processing methods, being subjected to the blade size and mechanism restrictions, are found to be insufficient, and are gradually replaced by laser processing with higher precision and faster speed such as laser drilling and laser cutting. To avoid the laser processing being affected by the surface roughness of the work piece, the focal points must all be placed on the processing surface during laser processing. Thus, the laser processing will not fail due to insufficient processing energy, and the dimension error will not occur due to the area of light spots being too big. To achieve the object of processing precision, an automatic focusing apparatus is used.
The conventional automatic focusing method normally adapts the optical type automatic focusing apparatus, which has higher precision and is more expensive than the image type automatic focusing apparatus. Thus, the optical type automatic focusing apparatus still has the problem of higher cost, larger volume and higher complexity in assembly alignment. In addition, the larger the focusing times performed by optical type automatic focusing apparatus, the longer the processing time will be required, and this is disadvantageous to the reduction in production cost, and needs to be improved further.